lost_gleefandomcom-20200214-history
Garuda
The Garuda are ancient race of being predating even the Fae, who feed off of rage and conflict. Their power is of gargantuan proportion, surpassing that the Ancients, Dragons and the Phoenix, even the mutated abominations known as Firebirds. Introduction The Garuda are not Fae but instead extraterrestrial, celestial beings of chimerical form that died out eons before the Fae first emerged. They seek the destruction of all life, seeing themselves as superior. Their true form is chimerical, with a humanoid torso, the talons and head of an eagle, the wings of a bat, and the tail of a scorpion. Their entire body is wreathed in flames. The force and heat released when a Garuda opens its wings is enough to force large groups of people to the floor. When angered, it releases high pitched shrieks that can shatter glass. History : In the time of the Ancients, before the Fae, the Garuda fell from heavens, descending upon the World from the endless darkness of Space. No one knows from where they originally came. They sought to extinguish the fire of life, inspiring rage and hatred in the creatures of the World. The Dragons and the Phoenix tried to fight them, but neither could face the terrifying creatures. : Since the Garuda were not of this world, the Dragons saw them as a threat to Nature's Grand Design, so they created the Naga– serpentine, multi-headed Fae with a venomous bite designed with aid of an ember of Garudan fire specifically to kill the Garuda. :The Garuda were quickly expunged from the World and it was not long before the carefree Phoenix forgot of their existence. But in their secrecy, the Dragons passed down the knowledge to their Naga children. Origins : The Garuda is a large mythical bird or bird-like creature that appears in both Hindu and Buddhist mythology.In Hindu religion, Garuda is a lesser Hindu divinity, usually the mount (vahanam) of the God Vishnu. Garuda is depicted as having the golden body of a strong man with a white face, red wings, and an eagle's beak and with a crown on his head. This ancient deity was said to be massive, large enough to block out the sun. Garuda is known as the eternal sworn enemy of the Nāga serpent race and known for feeding exclusively on snakes, such behavior may have referred to the actual Short-toed Eagle of India. The image of Garuda is often used as the charm or amulet to protect the bearer from snake attack and its poison, since the king of birds is an implacable enemy and "devourer of serpent". Garudi Vidya is the mantra against snake poison to remove all kinds of evil. Powers and Abilities Polymorph : Garuda can change their appearance to look like and creature with whom they come in contact. On Earth, they most often chose to look like humans. Telepathy : Garuda have incredible telepathic abilities. They can invade the minds of others and communicate with them, induce and manipulate visions and dreams, and possess them. Soul Weapon : Each Garuda can conjure at will a weapon wreathed in the same fire as their bodies. Rage Aura : Their most prominent ability seems to be the power to induce rage and hate in those around it in order to feed. Those affected are barely aware of the influence but claim they feel as if their thoughts have been clouded and all they can think of is their dark and destructive thoughts and impulses. Invincibility and Immortality : The Garuda are so incredibly powerful that no other creature in existence can survive their assault for long. They are immune to even most powerful of magic, even the blood magic of the Blood Sage. Weaknesses Natural Enemy: Naga : The Naga were created by the Ancient Dragons with a venom specifically designed to kill the Garuda. It is their only vulnerability. Feeding Garuda feed off the rage and conflict of all life.